Talk:Jetpack Joyride/Tips/@comment-68.114.226.103-20160721004222/@comment-30347948-20161028162034
1. Having extra external stimuli can be slightly distracting, although for the most part you would be able to ignore most of it if you are used to that jetpack. 2. You might want more than one 3. you can, but it get progressivly more expensive each time, and a revive pack deals with that. 4. After you reach a far enough distance, Gravity Belt adds a level of control that is seriously needed. 5. X-Ray Specs greatest benefit is that they allow you to know where/when a vehicle will appear a bit before it is actually on-screen, and at a far enough distance (for me it's ~4000+) it can be of tremendous help preparing to collect that vehicle (which is essentially an extra life). Flash, although I do not use it all that much, is useful for when you are far enough that roughly 1/2 of the spin tokens that appear would not be able to be collected safely, so flash can do so for you. Magnetic Tokens, like Flash can help you collect tokens, however at a far enough distance, when you are dodging hazards, you may accidently dodge a Magnetic Token, so it is up to you to decide if you like it or not. I have not tested Turbo Boost that much, so I can't say to much about it (although Turbo Boost wasn't mentioned, I thought I should mention it even though I am slightly unfamilliar with it). Coin Magnet, Gemology, and Flying Pig are only useful for coin collection; the gadgets on this page are for getting a higher score/distance. If you want to easily make coins, the simplest way to do so is use Gift Token and Lucky Last, and simply press run, collect the token, die, and spin for a reward and hope for a jackpot. You don't even need to tap the screen except to press run, press to spin your token, and press "Play again", press to spin your token, etc. I sometimes do this while I am to busy to really play. In the event that you get a double coin round, if you want you can swap out you gadgets for the coin magnet and gemology, or some other coin collecting combo you want. If I collect two S.A.M. tokens, I would sometimes purposefully die and do this until I I get a double coin round, so that when I collect S.A.M. I get more coins (plus any coin rewards from the slots are always appreciated). Because I often try to collect S.A.M. on a double coin round, I often use my coin collecting gadgets (the flying pig is auto collected by S.A.M., and Gemology is always nice, and while using S.A.M. coin magnet is useless (because ALL the coins are collected without the need for any magnet); I have not extensively tested what gadget combo would get the most coins during an ENTIRE round that includes S.A.M.). The EZY-Dodge Missles and Missle Jammer combo can make S.A.M. last a bit longer, however it is up to your skill as a player whether you get more coins from coin-collection gadgets, and your luck as a player (and the game's pseudo-random algorithm for the Missle gadgets) whether you get more coins from a (potentially) longer lasting S.A.M. (I personally prefer coin-collection gadgets, as I dislike relying on luck).